


Dance With Me

by Yume_Fantasys0



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Genderbending, Kidnapping, My First Work in This Fandom, Rating: M, Shameless Smut, female-Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Fantasys0/pseuds/Yume_Fantasys0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny is a female in this one. She gets kidnapped and sold to a harem that belongs to Keith. While, content with her new life she can't help but think about her kidnapper. Her kidnapper named Kotetsu T. Kaburagi. Will they ever be together again? And if they do, what would their meeting be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfiction about Tiger and Bunny. I always wanted to work with a female barnaby (bunny) being with a distant Kotetsu! It is considered mature towards audience because of sexual themes. It's really just my first attempt at shameless smut mixed with rape and dubious consent elements. Read at your own risk, please. Other than that Enjoy, and let me if you want to continue writing for this. Tiger & Bunny Fanfiction, Alternative UniverseGenderbending, Pairing Kotetsu X Emily Brooks Jr. ( Female Barnaby),
> 
> M'kay- I do not own Tiger & Bunny or any of the characters.

**:Yume with me:**

Emily watched as the blurry world outside the window slowed down and became focused as she was brought back to reality. She pressed her palm on the window pane of the car door.

“Is this the final destination?” She asked her kidnapper. The fear that had held her immobile to think or find a way to save her life had dissipated.

“Yes, for now.” The voice of her kidnapper had a familiar deep tone that she recognized.

“I see,” Emily said in a soft voice. She was sitting in the backseat of the vehicle. The kidnapper had only handcuffed her hands, together. Her feet were unbounded.

Outside of the vehicle, stood a deserted land waste that was accompanied by the neighboring forest. They were on top of a large cliff. In front of the car was nothing, but vast air as they stood on the edge of the cliff. Below was nothing, but a dark void that screamed death.

Is he planning to make the trade for me, here? I’m sure he’s planning to give me away for money. Or is he going to throw me down the cliff? Emily wondered as she watched the kidnapper leave the front driver seat. The man with dark hair walked around to the back of the car. The man seemed to be taking something out from the back of his car trunk.

Emily glanced warily at the lock of the door. To her surprise, she found it unlocked. She didn’t know if this was a trick to lure her out.

She gulped down her saliva, feeling a lump on her throat. She was starting to feel the panic climb up and take over her heart, once more.

I’ll take my chances! Emily thought as she used her cuffed hands to open the car door. The jingling of her hand cuffs hit against the car door as she stepped outside. The fresh air hit her face, as she turned to face forward to her kidnapper.

She was pressed tightly against his side. Her green eyes made contact with his amber eyes. “Planning to escape, are you?” he asked as his grip didn’t lessen from her arms.

“Y-you’re hurting me,” Emily stated as she winced from the pressure.

“You didn’t think that it would be easy to escape from my grasp, did you?” Her captor questioned her, as he swirled her to pin her against the side of the car. The door was left ajar open.

The cold metal against her flesh made Emily shiver. “Please let me go. What did I do to you for you to treat me like this?” Emily begged staring at the appearance of her kidnapper.

“Look, I don’t have anything against you. I am just completing with the trade of the business deal, I made with my client.” Kotetsu replied back, in a cold tone. He gripped her arms to hold them down and used his legs to make her immobile of moving or attempting to hit him with her feet.

His mouth descended on top of her pretty mouth. He licked her lips asking for entrance to her mouth. Emily hesitated in allowing him to dominate her.

She feared if she didn’t give in, he would force himself on her. But, she also couldn’t ignore the desire she felt burning inside her body. His mouth enticed her. I must be going crazy. I shouldn’t feel like this towards this man. He is my kidnapper.

“I can’t…” Emily fumbled for words, but failed.

His tongue slipped past her lips and teeth. His tongue entwined with hers. Their tongues mingled together tasting one another. Kotetsu’s skilled tongue sucked on her tongue causing Emily’s body to tremble in need. She released soft moans of passion.

Kotetsu’s body was pressed against her still holding her down. “Ahhh,” Emily gasped when she felt his jeans rub against her body feeling him. Her mouth was completely filled up with his intoxicated kiss. His lips were like a drug, an addiction that her body craved for more. She didn’t want to feel like this, but couldn’t help enjoy the poison her kidnapper injected in her veins with his kiss.

Kotetsu released her mouth, giving her much needed breath. “Hm, you taste much better than I anticipated.” Kotetsu mumbled against her cheek. He pulled away from her body when headlights glowed in their direction.

Emily’s face that had been blushing momentarily became fearful. The client that was paying for her had arrived. I have nothing to fear. Emily thought silently calming her fear. She ignored the wet feeling between her legs and stood against the car with a solemn expression.

Kotetsu returned to Emily’s side, carrying a woman that was regaining consciousness. He settled the woman down on her feet, before he walked over to the tinted window car. Emily glanced at the other woman. She had blonde hair and red colored lips. Her feet and hands were handcuffed, individually.

Karina glanced at Emily, before giving her a reassuring smile. Emily nodded, knowing it was best not to speak.

“Good work, Kotetsu!” Keith complemented. He had gotten out of the vehicle and greeted his business partner. He turned to stare at the two beautiful women. He contemplated Emily and Karina with inquisitive eyes for a while. “Yes, they’re perfect for the doll collection. Men, bring them inside the car. We’ll be taking them.”

Keith took out a check from inside his coat. The younger man handed it over to Kotetsu, which he took graciously.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you,” Kotetsu said in a stoic tone. He gave one final glance at Emily, before he walked away.

Emily ignored the firm grip of the bulky men carrying her to her destination. She stared as Kotetsu entered his vehicle and drove away.

She was accommodated inside the black limousine, before the men closed the doors. Keith had returned inside the vehicle and placed a hand on Karina’s knee. Karina glared, but said nothing. He turned to give his attention to Emily.

Keith chuckled, “Don’t worry, you’ll see him again.”

“Let’s head back to the mansion.” he ordered his chauffeur.

For the past month, Emily lived the life of luxurious. She was given the best dresses, shoes, accessories, and was pampered by servants. In all her life, she had never expected this to happen to her. She had everything she wanted, except love.

Emily, along with Karina were now part of the harem that belonged to Keith. He gave all his women everything they ever desired. No woman in his harem yearned to leave, and if there ever was one who wished to escape, they were captured by Keith’s bodyguards and locked away in a dungeon to be punished.

Emily often found herself wondering where Kotetsu was and what he was doing. She couldn’t get him out of her head. Whenever, Keith came into her room, he would ask her to read him stories. He had commented on how he loved the sound of her voice.

She decided to live her life with optimism, instead of dreading it. After all, she was aware that something worse could have happened to her. Most kidnapped women never had the luck she received.

Today seemed like a perfect day to take a stroll through the mansion’s garden. Emily was escorted by a servant to the garden house, before she was left alone.

Tonight, Keith will want to hear more about the story I created for him to listen. I wonder how long he’ll be staying inside my room. Emily thought while wandering around the garden. Her eyes admired the blooming flowers. The colors were so vibrant and she enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere.

She always wears an apron over her clothes, while handling the flowers. She cut the stems with kindness and added the flowers to her collection. Once, she was done collecting she sat down in a spacious room and started arranging a flower bouquet. She added pearl beads and red ribbons to the arrangement, trying to emphasis the flower’s beauty.

When dusk arrived, she was escorted back to her room. She walked inside her room and was surprised when she found a tall handsome man staring out from her balcony window. He didn’t need to turn around for Emily to realize that it was Kotetsu. Her kidnapper had returned.

Kotetsu turned around to stare at her. Emily noticed that he seemed calm on the outside, but his interior aura told her that he was frustrated.

“I didn’t think we would ever see each other again.” Emily said, shyly. She was standing across the room. Kotetsu walked over to her installed bar and prepared something to drink. Emily never understood why men resorted to alcohol to vent their stress.

“I wanted to see you Emily Brooks Jr.,” Kotetsu stated, apprehensively. In his hands, he was holding a bottle of rose wine. 

Emily contemplated his words. “I thought you weren’t interested in seeing me, again. You didn’t leave me with much hope after you gave me away.”

She wondered if he would see through her lie. Emily knew she had spent days hoping he would come and take her away. Sure, she enjoyed Keith’s company, but she yearned for the days where she had spent talking with Kotetsu.

Before she was kidnapped, Emily would visit a community college and attend classes he gave to his students. Kotetsu T. Kaburagi was a professor that gave summer courses, so Emily never had expected to be targeted as merchandise for a harem trade. He tricked her and she fell for it without a second thought. Emily was lured by Kotetsu’s charms and had daily conversations with him, before he made his move on her.

Now that I think about it, I wonder if he lied to me. Were our conversations false? Emily wondered, before she was brought out of her thoughts. Kotetsu pressed a cup made of crystalline glass on her warm cheek.

“Here,” he said, giving her a drink.

Emily took the cup into her hands, staring at the content.

“I was merely fulfilling my business. You don’t have much to complain about. Isn’t this life better than your previous life?” Kotetsu asked, before taking a sip from his drink.

“I admit that this life is better than the life I lived before coming here.” Emily answered, remembering the loan sharks that were eating her away bit by bit.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Kotetsu said settling his empty cup on the bar’s tabletop.

“I wasn’t planning on doing that,” Emily mumbled, before she took a large sip of her beverage drink. The alcohol burned down her throat. She noticed that he took off his dress shirt, tossing it on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Emily exclaimed. Her heartbeat started accelerating at the sight of his lean, muscular body. She had to admit that he had a nice pair of abs.

Then Emily found herself on the floor coughing lightly. Her body feeling strange as her drink was strewn on the floor.

“You’re probably wondering what I gave you, right. I gave you an aphrodisiac from my hometown. Just one sip and you lose all strength. In other words, it’s a magic medicine that pulls out all your pleasant feelings from the inside.” Kotetsu explained with a soft smirk on his lips.

‘What, no that means he…’ Emily thought in fear knowing what he planning on doing.

“It’s just you and me, Emily.” He said with arrogance.

‘What should I do? Even if I struggle, I don’t have the strength.’

Kotetsu kneeled down and placed his hands on her shoulders. He pushed her body to the floor, before he started trailing kisses from her ear to the bottom of her neck. His lips stayed pressed to her collarbone.

His hand reached to fondle her breast over her blouse. Emily stared at him in panic. His other hand trailed down to pull up her skirt. His fingers then skimmed on her underwear going up and down her slit.

Her breathing was coming out in puffs of air. She felt hot wherever he touched her.

“Don’t be afraid. I can tell that your body really wants this.” Kotetsu whispered huskily. He pulled his hand to her face and showed her wet fingers. His tongue softly licked his fingers. Emily could feel her panties soaked from his earlier ministrations.

Kotetsu removed her blouse and bra with swift ease. Emily could do nothing but watch. Her body had gone numb, but the heat of his touch was still there.

His hand cupped one of her breasts and squeezed lightly earning a soft noise from her mouth. He smirked in amusement before his mouth came down to kiss her pert, pink nipple. Her breast was hard and firm in his hand. His tongue licked the tip of her breast just as his other hand reached down to enter inside her underwear.

Kotetsu’s hand ran down her nub causing Emily to open her mouth in shock. The feeling felt so good, yet intrusive. He placed two fingers inside of her causing her to jolt. Her eyes widened in shock and pleasure.

Her breath was coming out in soft pants. His fingers teased her making her feel both delight and pain. “Ah,” she gasped when she felt his fingers pull out. His hand was soaked with her juices. Emily squirmed from his intense gaze. ‘Please stop! No more…’

Kotetsu leaned his face close to hers, before he forced his fingers inside her mouth. She tasted herself and almost gagged by the intrusion of his fingers inside her mouth. He removed them, before replacing them with his tongue. He sucked on her tongue earning a moan from her. He continued to tease her by playing with her tongue and the inside of her mouth caverns.

Once he felt satisfied, he pulled away. Kotetsu watched her sweat run down in-between her exposed breasts. Her pink nipples calling out to him and take them in his mouth. He reached down and pulled up one of her leg and placed kisses on it, before his hands trailed up to remove her underwear. She was soaked to the core, ready for him to take her.

‘No, I don’t want… ’ Emily thought in fear watching his sharp amber eyes filled with lust. The only thing her mind was giving her was delight, pain, and embarrassment…

“I will make you feel pleasure like no other man can ever give you.” Kotetsu assured her, before he took her breast in his mouth and lavished it with his tongue teasing her. “Mmm…”

He allowed one hand to fondle the other breasts and his other hand to re-enter her wet core. He pumped his finger in and out. Soft squishing sounds reached Emily’s ears as she could feel herself become tight in his fingers. Her eyes closed shut as her juices continue spilling out.

“Ah…No…” She panted her body feeling so hot. ‘It’s no good my body…My body feels hot and burning…’

“Just give in. After all, it’s just me who will see you come.” Kotetsu whispered, blowing air into the shell of her ear. Emily shuddered feeling herself come and climax into his fingers.

Emily stared at him panting loudly still feeling hot. Kotetsu smirked knowing that she still felt unsatisfied. He lifted her legs and hooked them on his shoulders, before he leaned down and sucked on her clit, causing her core to become wetter as she cried out in need. His tongue softly caressed her folds and lapped at her flowing juices, before inserting inside of her folds making her moan as she rode his tongue seeking pleasure. Her hips lifted from the floor pressing her womanhood against his face. He watched in amusement at her display of arousal.

“Mmm...No,” Emily whimpered feeling her body melt under his touch. ‘I don’t understand why the places that he touches feel so sweet and hot. Is this really the effect of that drug he gave me? He is so sadistic...unforgiveable...I’m melting…’

He softly pulled away and chuckled amused by her words of rejection. He pulled her legs off his shoulders. He stood up revealing the large bulge in his pants. Emily stared at him in fear, not wanting him to go any further. She wasn’t ready for this mentally. Yet, her body was ready and desired him perhaps even beyond the aphrodisiac he gave her.

She shut her eyes closed and wished to disappear. Emily felt him return to her side, after he removed his pants and briefs. She felt his cock press against her folds making her shudder. He rubbed his cock on her wet core, before finally he entered her abruptly and forcefully. Emily released a loud scream as pain shot up her body.

He came out of her body, before slamming back inside. His thrusts were rough and fast. Emily could feel nothing, but pain slowly being numbed by pleasure. She moaned softly hating herself for her pleasure. He pulled his cock out of her tightness, before he slammed back in. Emily released another scream feeling her body constrict against his large member. She could hear his soft grunts of pleasure and his breathing.

‘Why do I feel like this?’

Kotetsu took her mouth into his, once more. His tongue played with her tongue, increasing the feeling of ecstasy. His cock thrust into her again and again, before he felt her orgasm. He pumped himself hard and deep into her. Kotetsu’s cock sheathed inside of her soon reached his limit. He climaxed releasing his seeds inside of her and continued to spill outside of her.

After he had caught his breath, Kotetsu pulled out of her body and stood up. Emily had closed eyes and tears running down her face. Her wrists were bruised from his strong grip and her mouth swollen from his rough nibbling.

“You were really wonderful.” Kotetsu spoke after the longest time ever. He had finished dressing himself.

He picked her up from the floor and carried her to the bed. He used a wet cloth to clean her body, before he placed a kiss on her forehead. He covered her in clean bed sheets.

“There was no other way. This had to be done. Even so I want you to know that you are very important to me, Bunny.”

“I’ll come visit you again very soon.”

Kotetsu walked out of the room, shortly after that.

Emily couldn’t believe that this had really happened. She felt so dirty and ashamed. “He... He called me bunny… I liked the way he touched me but… I shouldn’t…”

She curled up on the bed mattress feeling vulnerable.

‘He won. My heart and body and every part of me…love only Kotetsu.’


End file.
